koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 3: Brazil
Survivor: Brazil is the third Blog ORG Survivor installment in history. 39 days, 18 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Production The season was announced on March 18, 2014. It was the first season to win a bid. Twists/Changes *'Expanded Cast - ' For the first time in the series, there are eighteen contestants. They are split into two tribes. *'Hidden Immunity Idol - '''There will be a Hidden Immunity Idol hidden in each camp. The idol can be played by a person before the votes have been read, negating any votes cast against that person, then the person with the second most amount of votes will go home. A third idol will be hidden at the time of the merge. * '''Abduction Island - '''After tribal, the person with the second most amount of votes will be send to Abduction Island. There, the tribe that won the previous immunity challenge will have the option to "abduct" the person in Abduction Island. This person will then become a full fledged member of the abducting tribe. They may also get a special reward, but that is not always the case. In case of a tie for second most amount of votes, nobody will go to Abduction Island. * '''Tribe Switch/Leader - '''On Day 10, the remaining fifteen contestants all went to Abduction Island where they each cast a vote for a tribe leader. The tribe leader would pick the new tribes and stay on abduction island until after the following tribal council, where they will join the losing tribe. * '''Double Tribal - '''On Day 13, both tribes competed for individual immunity for each tribe for the upcoming tribal councils. Then, the two immunity winners dueled for tribal reward. On Day 15, both tribes went to tribal council and voted someone out. *'Consolation Prize - 'After an individual immunity challenge in the merge, the winner will choose, between various options provided by the hosts, a special reward to give to another person. They cannot give it to him/herself. Final consolation prize will be at the Final 5. *'Additional Twists -''' To be added Moderators Contestants Episode Guide } | |5-3-1 |1st Voted Off Day 3 |- |2 |"TBA" | | | | | | 4-3 |2nd Voted Off Day 6 |- |3 |"TBA" | | | None | | | No Vote |Evacuated Day 9 |- |4 |"TBA" | | None | colspan="2" | | 3-3-1; 4-1 |3rd Voted Off Day 12 |- | rowspan="2" |5 | rowspan="2" |"TBA" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | | 5-2 |4th Voted Off Day 15 |- | | | 4-2-1 |5th Voted Out Day 15 |- |6 |"TBA" | | | colspan="2" | | 4-2-1 |6th Voted Out Day 19 |- |7 |"TBA" | | | None | | | 4-2 |7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |} Voting History } |- | | align="left"|Jack | - | - | - | - | - | | - | - | |- | | align="left"|Julia | | | - | | | - | | | - |- | | align="left"|Joe | - | - | - | - | - | | - | - | |- | | align="left"|JA | | | - | | | - | | | - |- | | align="left"|Kaeden | - | - | - | - | - | | - | - | |- | | align="left"|Marshall | | | - | | | - | | | - |- | | align="left"|Mike | | | - | - | - | | - | | |- | | align="left"|Natalie | - | - | - | - | - | | - | - | |- | | align="left"|Tommy | | | - | - | - | - | | | - |- | | align="left"|Marco | - | - | - | | | - | | | colspan="1" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Boo | - | - | - | | | - | | colspan="2" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Anthony | | | - | - | - | | colspan="3" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- | | align="left"|DB | - | - | - | | | colspan="4" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Noah | - | - | - | colspan="6" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Vally | | | colspan="7" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Courtney | | colspan="8" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- |} Trivia *Brazil is the first season to feature more than 16 castaways playing at once. *Brazil is the first season with only two starting tribes. *Brazil is the first season with the Abduction Island twist. Category:Seasons Category:Upcoming Seasons